hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Untergangers
The List of Untergangers is a project originally by Edudn01, with some help by others, to list out all untergangers he has met. The list was conceived in the midst of the 2010 DMCA takedowns to gather support from all Downfall parody makers against the mass takedowns. Since then, the list had grown considerably, though a number of YouTubers in the list had since retired or moved on to other interests. Edudn had ceased updating the list for quite some time after he became dormant himself. Because of this, mfaizsyahmi had taken the initiative of porting the list into this wiki and, besides updating it, added whole new functionalities such as statistics and links, and making it open for Untergangers to edit. This list is also available in a few other places, but none is updated as regularly, and some of the web pages had become dead. See the external links for a list of these pages. List of Untergangers The list, adapted from Edudn's original (last updated / / ): Notes *As in any fan lists, this is not official, and will never ever be a complete one. *To check if you're in the list, press Ctrl+F, and type your YouTube name to see if you can find yourself. *In the wiki spirit where everyone can be editors, you can add yourself to the list! **Make sure you've registered to Wikia (this is to avoid vandalism and to familiarize yourself in editing wikis.) **For newly-registered users, you must have at least 5 edits elsewhere in this wiki (comments and user messages included) **Simply follow the pattern and adhere to the existing format. **Do help to expand and fill the missing information on the table! *In cases where you cannot edit the list (or you're too lazy to), post in THIS THREAD requesting your inclusion. **Include your YT channel link and report all necessary information (nationality, upload count, views, etc.) for speedy addition. *In both cases this applies: **Report duplicates, dead channels and dormant ones or, better yet, perform the necessary edits (remove duplicates, change the status, etc.) **As a rule of thumb, all award-winning untergangers should be present in this list. **Channels considered dormant will not have its infos updated unless you do it yourself. **The YouTube link is only significant where Untergangers have changed their channel names or otherwise cannot be inferred from the Name column (e.g. Das Reich's, which uses the new channel URL) *''If your edit *ucks up the table, stop everything you're doing and seek help from immediately.'' Credits Original list compiled by Edudn01, sparx476, sillentkiller102, MHXDownfall and shomronon. List is ported to Hitler Parody Wiki by mfaizsyahmi. Later features (e.g. tabulation with statistics and links) added into the wiki version by mfaizsyahmi. The list in the wiki version is updated by various Wikia users. See the history page for attributions. Contributions on the wiki are licensed as CC-BY-SA. More details. External links *http://www.youtube.com/user/Edudn01 (out of date) *http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/3889794/1/ (out of date) *http://thedownfallparodies.web.officelive.com/default.aspx (website is now dead) UntergangerListJS Category:Untergangers Category:Lists